Nobody Else
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Post HBP, George W. and my own character. My own version of how the war might pan out, through the eyes of my own character. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

-1**Disclaimer - The only things I own are the plot, and Chloe. Don't bother trying to sue me, it'll be a waste of your time. I'm awfully poor!**

**A/N - I put Chloe into another of my stories as George's girlfriend, and touched briefly on how they got together as part of a conversation with Hermione and Ginny. I thought it would be fun to explore it, and make up my own little love story for George, as he's never really given a love interest. R&R people, you know the drill!**

Prologue

Chloe Thomas woke up in Percy Weasley's old bedroom in the Burrow, before the sun had really risen. She dressed quickly, and made her way downstairs as quietly as possible.

"Mrs. Weasley! You didn't have to get up." she said softly, and the older woman turned around.

"Oh Chloe, I couldn't let you go off to training without a decent breakfast. I'm always up at around this time anyway." Chloe smiled to herself.

"It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?" she said. Mrs. Weasley smiled broadly, and replied,

"Yes, it was. Fleur did look lovely, didn't she? And of course Bill looked so handsome. It seems like it was a long time ago already though, and it was only yesterday." Chloe nodded.

"Fleur did look gorgeous, but then I suppose it would be hard for her not to!" Mrs. Weasley laughed softly.

"I suppose you're right dear. Eggs?" Chloe nodded, and Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of her piled high with bacon, eggs, sausages and toast.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley, you spoil me!"

Barely half an hour later, Chloe made her way down to the outside apparition spot, levitating her trunk before her. As she reached the spot, she turned to thank Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality, but before she could say a word the older woman pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Chloe dear, do be careful won't you? It's so dangerous now, with You Know Who and all the Death Eaters about… You must write and let us know how you're getting on!" Chloe promised to write, promised to visit, and promised to be careful. At seven on the dot, Mrs. Weasley stood back, and Chloe waved one final time before disappearing. Mrs. Weasley walked back to her house, thinking about Chloe leaving to begin her auror training. Mrs. Weasley had been a friend of Chloe's mothers in Hogwarts, and had the known the girl from birth. It was almost like sending one of her own off to work. A solitary tear made its way down her cheek as she entered the kitchen and set to work preparing breakfast for her family.

"_It really is such a dangerous job for a girl,"_ she thought to herself. She was distracted by the pounding of footsteps down the stairs, and prepared herself to scold whoever was making such a noise so early in the morning.

"Mum!" George cried, looking wildly around the kitchen, "Mum! Where's Chloe?" Mrs. Weasley sighed softly.

"She's already gone George, she had to leave at seven. She told you she had an early start." Comprehension dawned on her son's face.

"But she never said goodbye. Mum, she didn't say goodbye!"

Chloe arrived at the auror training facility right on time, and was greeted by a tall, muscular male auror.

"Chloe Thomas?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. I'm Benjamin Bones. Follow me, and I'll show you your room."

With a flick of his wand, he levitated Chloe's trunk and directed it in front of them as they walked.

"So," he began, "How did you find the prelims?" He meant the year of preliminary theoretical training all aurors took part in before starting their practical training. Chloe shrugged.

"It was ok. I couldn't wait to get started on the practical though! I've been looking forward to this since I found out I was accepted." Ben smiled and gestured to a door.

"This is your room, everyone along this corridor are at the same level as you, just starting their training. Your training starts at ten, in the atrium. Just go back to where you arrived, and someone'll be there to take you. Probably me." he added ruefully. Chloe nodded, and thanked him before he left. Apprehensively, she pushed open the door marked THOMAS, and gasped when she saw what was inside. The room was bright and airy, with white walls and polished wooden floor. The bedclothes and curtains were white, and there was a beech desk and bookcase along one wall. It was much better than she'd expected. She checked her watch. Quarter past seven. She had almost three hours to kill before she had to go back for her training. She laid down on the bed, planning to get a little sleep. However, she couldn't help but remember the previous night…

The night was drawing to a close, and the band was playing more and more slow, romantic tunes. George walked over to Chloe and held out a hand, wordlessly asking for a dance. She took his hand, and he led her to the dance floor. They both knew what she was doing the next day, and how dangerous it was. Especially since You Know Who was back, and gaining strength.

_My love throws me like a rubber ball_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_She won't catch me or break my fall_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead_

_But in this I'm a rain cloud_

_You know she likes a dry kind of love_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"I love this song," Chloe whispered softly, "It's one of my dad's favourites. Aw, look at him and mum having a dance." George looked over, and sure enough Chloe's parents were dancing, the practised dance of long time lovers.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked. She nodded, and took the hand he offered. They walked out of the magical marquee that had been erected behind the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, and down to the lake at the far end of the field.

"You scared?" he asked, breaking the silence. "About your training, I mean."

"Na, not really. It's all I've ever wanted to do." They sat in silence under a tree on the bank, and Chloe rested her head on George's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you though Weasley." George sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you too. It'll be weird not having you pop into the shop on your lunch breaks, and you'll miss Fridays in the Cauldron, and…" he was silenced by the look she gave him. Without thinking, he leant down and pressed his lips against hers.

_I'm losing you_

_I'm losing you yeah_

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_

He pulled away slightly, but before he could break contact entirely Chloe had slipped an arm around his neck, and pulled him close to her again. Within a few minutes he was lying on top of her, his hands exploring every inch of her body, while hers were enmeshed in his hair. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle involuntarily. His hands gradually found their way inside her clothes, and he kneaded her breasts gently. She moaned into his mouth, and the mood immediately changed from tender and sweet, into something more passionate and primal. They pulled each others clothes off, and when he had removed Chloe's clothes George paused to look at her, lying splendid in her nakedness. He whispered one word:

"Beautiful."

_I wanted to run but she made me crawl_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Eternal fire, she turned me to straw_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_You know I got black eyes_

_But they burn so brightly for her_

_This is a blind kind of love_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

George captured her lips once more, and their hands continued their explorations of the others body. He lowered his head to her breast, and taking a nipple in his mouth, began to suck and nibble it gently, causing Chloe to groan in the back of her throat. He repeated his actions on her other breast, and lifting his head and seeing the look on Chloe's face, grinned wickedly.

"Feeling pleased with ourselves are we?" she murmured, before kissing her way down his neck, his chest, his stomach. She took him in her mouth, and he groaned in ecstasy. She began to lick and suck him, swirling her tongue around his tip, eliciting another appreciative groan from him. Before the sensation became too much for him, he gently lifted her head so it was level with his.

"Beat that." she whispered seductively, a challenge George willingly took. He moved down her body, punctuating his movements with soft kisses in a random pattern, so she never knew where his mouth was. Reaching his destination, he positioned his mouth, and she could feel his hot breath on her most sensitive part. She held her own breath in anticipation, and let out a low moan when his soft, warm mouth connected with her, his tongue probing. He combined it with his fingers, and she gradually felt the pleasure building.

_I'm losing you_

_Oh, oh I'm losing you_

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_

George felt her muscles tightening, and knew she was close to the edge. He continued with what he was doing until he felt her body relax, and her breathing slow. He moved back up her body until his face was level with hers, and she lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss grew more passionate, and George positioned himself at her entrance. She broke the kiss to quickly mutter a Contraceptive Charm, and he entered her. She uttered a cry of pain, and he lay still until the pain subsided, looking deep into her brown eyes with his blue ones.

_Blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_You can sew it up but you still see the tear_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead_

_But in this I'm a rain cloud_

_Ours is a stormy kind of love_

He gradually started moving again, slowly at first but getting faster and faster. He felt her body move in rhythm with his, and they lost themselves in the new sensation. Her breath speeded up, and she wrapped her legs around his slim hips, the difference in position making it feel completely different for both of them. His breathing became ragged as he felt, for the second time in a short while, her muscles tighten around him. Knowing she was close to her release, he held himself back until he nails dug into his back, and her body slacken underneath him.

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

Her orgasm pushed him over the edge, and no longer needing to stop himself, he came inside her. Without pulling away, he rested himself gently on her, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, keeping him close.

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

They laid like that for a while, until they heard the sound of people beginning to leave the wedding reception, when they hastily redressed. Hand in hand, they walked up to the Burrow, where Chloe left George, after placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Chloe awoke from her reverie to the sound of many people passing her door. Checking the time she realised she had ten minutes before her training began, and hastily checking her reflection in the mirror above her desk she bounded out of the door.

Back at the Burrow, George had retreated into the bedroom he shared with his twin, and refused to come out. He didn't eat, and refused to talk to anyone who entered the room, and simply lay staring at a picture that had been taken of him and Chloe the summer before at the Burrow. George had been chasing Chloe around the back garden, and the picture showed the moment he'd caught her and slung her over his shoulder. The pair in the picture looked so very happy.

"George, mate? Mum wants to know if you want some food." Fred asked, poking his head around the door. "George?" he asked again when he had no response. "I know she didn't say goodbye, but she didn't say goodbye to anyone. Mum said it looked like she was trying to avoid the whole goodbye thing. Oh George come on, I know you fancy her but she was my best friend too!" said Fred, losing his temper slightly.

"It wasn't just that," George sighed. "And I don't fancy her, I'm completely in love with her. I only realised last night."

"Oh mate." Fred responded sympathetically.

"It's not just that Fred. Last night I… I mean we…" Fred's eyes grew wide as he realised what George was trying to say.

"Oh. Oh George! I'm sorry. Well, maybe she left without saying anything 'cause it would have been too hard to say goodbye after that." George snorted.

"Or maybe she just didn't say goodbye cause she doesn't care."

"Why would she sleep with you if she didn't care?"

"Maybe she just didn't want to risk dying a virgin."

"Merlin George, do you really think she'd do that? You know Chloe as well as I do, and I know there's no way on this earth Clo'd do that to anyone, especially you." George merely snorted again, and rolled over so his back was facing his brother.


	2. The Scene That I've Created

-1**Disclaimer - Chloe's mine. But that's it. **

The Scene That I've Created

Chloe threw herself onto her bed, at the end of an exhausting day. Her first day of practical auror training was finished, and she couldn't help but think it had been rather boring. All they'd had was lectures about the importance of the work of aurors, the need for secrecy, the importance of everything they'd learn, and from Mad-Eye of course, the need for CONSTANT VIGILANCE! There was a soft knock at Chloe's door and she called for them to come in.

In the doorway stood a pretty girl Chloe had met on the way to training that morning.

"Hey Clo, just thought I'd pop in and see how you were after the first day." Chloe laughed softly.

"I'm exhausted! Come in, sit down Freya. How are you?" Freya sighed and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder, moving towards Chloe's desk chair.

"'Bout the same. I never thought listening to people speak could be so tiring!"

"I know what you mean," Chloe laughed, "but I did have a very early morning today and a very late night yesterday." Freya raised an eyebrow.

"Late night eh?"

"Oh nothing like that! It was a family friends wedding. Bill Weasley?" Freya frowned.

"Yeah, I think I've heard of him. He works as a curse breaker at Gringotts?" Chloe nodded. "I think my brother knows him. My brother's a curse breaker too, but not in the same team as Bill."

"Actually, can I tell you something?" Chloe asked, biting her lip. Freya nodded. "Well, last night… I slept with my best friend, then I left this morning without saying goodbye. I feel incredibly guilty."

"Ok," Freya replied. "Do you like this guy or was it just sex?" Chloe blushed.

"I really like him. In fact, I think I'm in love with him." Freya smiled.

"Just write him a letter, apologise for not saying goodbye and just tell him it would have been to hard or something. Or, even better, surprise him with a visit when we have that weekend off next month!" Chloe chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I think that could work. Anyway," she added, shaking her head, "Let's go get some food, I'm bloody starving!"

George slipped silently into the kitchen at dinner that night, and found himself on the receiving end of several sympathetic looks.

"What?" he asked aggressively.

"Oh George love, if I'd known you were so upset about Chloe leaving I'd have made her say goodbye. But I thought you'd said your goodbyes!" George softened. It wasn't his family's fault she'd just upped and left.

"S'alright mum," he mumbled. "We did say goodbye. It was just a shock that's all." Mrs. Weasley placed a chicken and ham pie on the table, and paused to kiss her son's head as she passed him on the way to her seat.

"Anyway George, wasn't like she was your girlfriend or anything was it?" said Ron bracingly, clearly trying to help, though the comment made George feel like curling into a ball and bursting into tears right there and then.

"No, you're right. Cheers mate." Ron offered him a smile, along with a bowl of mashed potatoes, and George gratefully accepted both.

"I wonder what she's doing though," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean, I wonder what the practical training really entails."

"You'll find out soon enough Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled from the end of the table, for Harry and Ron had been accepted as aurors, and were due to start their preliminary training the following Monday.

"Well, we know there's Concealment and Disguise…" Hermione interjected.

"Chloe'll pass that no problem, being a Metamorphmagus and all." Fred interrupted.

"Chloe's a Metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked in awe. "I never knew!"

"She didn't use it much," George said, studying his meal morosely. "She just kept her hair the same colour it grew naturally. She liked it. So did I." he added in an undertone.

"I remember Tonks saying something about Stealth and Tracking." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"We know what there _is_ Gin," Ron laughed, playfully hitting his little sister's arm, "but what do you reckon they'll actually learn? D'you reckon they teach you Dark magic, or just defensive spells?"

"I think probably just defensive spells." Hermione said, before taking a large gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Nope, they teach you the Unforgivable Curses and stuff too," a voice spoke from behind Hermione, making her jump. "Sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to scare you!" Charlie Weasley moved into her eye line, and Hermione gathered he'd come through the door she had her back to.

"Sorry I'm late mum." Charlie apologised cheerfully, accepting a plate and piling it high with pie, potatoes and various vegetables. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You boys are like dogs, you only come home to eat."

After a dinner of sausage and mash, reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley's home cooking, Chloe and Freya made their way to the common room on their corridor. Inside were wizards and witches chatting, playing exploding snap, and some reading or writing letters home quietly.

"Actually, I'd better write to my parents. Just a quick note to let them know everything's going well." Chloe remarked.

"Good idea," Freya agreed. "C'mon. come to my room and we'll do it there." Freya's room was identical to Chloe's, except the bedclothes and curtains were a bright turquoise.

"How come you get coloured bedding!" Chloe laughed. Freya looked momentarily confused, then realised what Chloe was saying.

"A simple charm, my dear friend. I checked, it's allowed!" Chloe laughed, and considered what colour she could charm hers.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Well, my first day of practical training is over, and it reminds me a lot of Hogwarts on the first day of term! We've had loads of lectures on the importance of what we'll learn, how we need to be careful and all that stuff. I could almost hear Professor McGonagall lecturing on the importance of NEWTs and telling Fred and George to start working this term! But of course Fred and George aren't here. I've met a nice girl called Freya Stone though, you'd like her. She was in Hogwarts, but was a year ahead of me and in Hufflepuff, so our paths never really crossed. We've got a weekend off next month, so I'll definitely come and see you. I'll let you know the dates closer to the time._

_Lots of love, Chloe xxx_

When she finished the letter to her parents, Chloe started another.

_George,_

_I'm really sorry for leaving like that. I just thought it'd make it harder for me to leave, especially considering the night before. Pretty selfish of me, I know. Um, it's been really interesting today, though a little bit like Hogwarts on the first day of term. And of course we've had the CONSTANT VIGILENCE speech from Mad-Eye. George, I need to tell you something. I've had feelings for you for a while now. _

_George, I'm crazy about you. oh screw it._

Chloe looked at the unfinished letter, and knew there was no way she could send it.

"_I'll just tell him when I see him."_ she thought to herself. She crawled under her newly pink duvet, and whispered "Nox." The lights went out, and Chloe laid in the darkness in an unfamiliar room, thinking about George Weasley again.

The next day at breakfast, a familiar brown owl flew towards Chloe, and she noticed many others doing the same thing.

"Just like Hogwarts, isn't it?" Freya grinned beside her. Chloe laughed, and untied the letter from the owls leg. He dipped his beak in her pumpkin juice, and she stroked his feathers.

"Alright Murdoch, off you go." she murmured to her family owl, and uttering a soft hoot, he flew off.

_Chloe, darling!_

_Wonderful to hear from you, and I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. Dad's still a bit worried about you, I promised I'd tell you to take care from him, though of course I'd tell you to anyway. Listen to whatever they have to say, and learn. I did see Mad-Eye last night, he popped in to let us know he'd seen you, and he promised Dad he'd keep an eye on you. He thinks that you're very valuable, especially with what you can do. You and Tonks could go just about anywhere with that, you understand. Darling, I understand if you want to continue as just an auror, you're barely out of school. _

_Anyway, I'm sure you've got much better things to do than read this letter from your overemotional old mum!_

_Love you sweetheart xxx_

"Off your mum is it?" Freya asked. Chloe nodded, frowning as she deciphered what it was her mum was trying to say. She understood that they couldn't say much in letters, and definitely couldn't mention the Order directly. However, she knew her mum was saying she didn't have to join the Order. That was out of the question. She was joining the Order. It had been a joint decision between herself, her parents and the Order to keep her Metamorphmagus status quiet, as much as possible, which was why her mum hadn't come out and said it. Chloe folded the letter and stowed it in the pocket of her jeans.

"C'mon Freya, we need to get to training, in like five minutes and I have no clue where the Flamel Building is!"

George wandered into the kitchen of the flat he shared with Fred, above their joke shop in Diagon Alley, and rubbed his eyes. An unfamiliar grey owl was perched on the countertop, with a letter addressed to George tied to its leg. His heart leapt.

"_Maybe its from Chloe!"_ he thought to himself, before remembering that Chloe had her own tawny owl, Piper, so wouldn't use this one. He pulled the parchment from the owls leg curiously, wondering who the Hell was writing to him. The owl nipped his finger gently, and flew through the open window.

_Dear George,_

_Hello, it's Rachel here. How was Bill and Fleur's wedding afterwards? It sounded as though it was going to be beautiful. I haven't spoken to Chloe in a while, she's been really busy with her training as I'm sure you realised! I was thinking, how about we meet up for a drink, just me and you, to catch up? Today, about three in the Leaky Cauldron? I would say earlier but my mum would have a fit if I missed Sunday lunch!_

_Let me know_

_Love, Rachel _

George was flabbergasted. Rachel had been an acquaintance of his and Fred's in Hogwarts, and was one of Chloe's best friends. This was it, if she was asking him on a date then surely that was proof enough Chloe had no feelings for him. No friend would ask out the bloke her mate had her eye on, surely? Ah well, live and let live, George thought. He grabbed a quill and a scrap of parchment an scribbled.

_Rachel,_

_That'd be great. Three at the Cauldron then._

_I look forward to seeing you_

_George _


	3. Sunday Lunch

-1**Disclaimer - The Potterverse belongs to J.K. Chloe belongs to yours truly. That's how it is.**

Confessions

After the first drink in the Leaky Cauldron, George and Rachel's relationship progressed rapidly, much to Fred's confusion. Only a few weeks before George had shut himself in his room for a whole day because Chloe had left, and now he was barricading himself and Rachel in his room for a completely different reason.

George and Rachel were lounging on his bed one Sunday morning, chatting about nothing in particular.

"Y'know, in Hogwarts, I had a major crush on you George." Rachel giggled. George grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know you never noticed me in school, you were too busy with Chloe and everything." George stiffened slightly.

"What do you mean, too busy with Chloe? There was nothing between us."

"Oh I know, but you know, you two and Fred were always up to something." George smiled wistfully.

"We did have fun in school." Rachel laughed. "Anyway, c'mon Rach, we need to get to the Burrow for lunch."

George and Rachel entered the kitchen of the Burrow to find Ginny and Hermione helping Mrs. Weasley make dinner. Ginny turned around and flung her arms around George's neck.

"George! We haven't seen you for ages! Where've you been?" George shrugged.

"I've been busy little sister!" He thought he saw Ginny shoot Rachel a dirty look before replying

"I know. Fred did say. Spoken to Chloe lately?" George shook his head. "That's funny, she's written to me."

"And me." Hermione spoke up. George could feel his face turning into a scowl.

"I get it alright." At that, Mrs. Weasley suggested that George take Rachel into the living room. As they entered George noticed Ron hastily stuffing a piece of parchment into his pocket.

"What was that Ron?" George asked. Ron flushed.

"Nothing mate." Fred rolled his eyes.

"It's a letter from Chloe."

"But she only wrote to me cause I wrote to her asking about the training." Ron added hastily. George shrugged.

"I don't care Ron. She's probably been too busy too write to me. Not that it matters, I mean, I'd probably be too busy to write back." he said, glancing at Rachel as he said it.

"She did say she'd been really busy." Harry piped up. Fred tactfully changed the subject, and they spent the next half an hour talking about the Chudley Cannons chances in the British Quidditch League, forgetting Rachel was not in the slightest bit interested in quidditch.

"Seems weird talking about quidditch without Chloe," Fred remarked, "She always had something to say." Rachel felt distinctly left out of their conversation, and excused herself to join the women in the kitchen.

"Hello Rachel dear." Mrs. Weasley greeted her. Ginny smiled.

"We were just saying, how interesting Chloe's life must be now." Rachel's smile became a little strained.

"Auror training must be so exciting," Hermione gushed, "She must be learning so many new things!" The conversation was halted by a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Ginny called, and promptly squealed.

"It's you! You look so good! Mum look, look, Mum, its Chloe!" At that, Rachel, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley's head snapped towards the back door. Mrs. Weasley rushed across the kitchen and swept Chloe into a huge hug.

"Arthur! Boys! Oh look, it's Chloe!" Chloe laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley, sorry I never let you know I was coming. I just popped in to say hello, it's my weekend off you see. I'll stick my head around the door and I'll be off."

"You'll do no such thing Chloe Andromeda Thomas! You'll stay and have lunch with us! I insist, we've more than enough food for everyone." Chloe nodded, still smiling.

"Rach? Rachel! What are you doing here?" George came through the door just in time to see Chloe's reaction to her reply.

"I'm here with George. I thought someone would've mentioned it…" Chloe's face fell. She swallowed.

"Oh. Well, congratulations?"

"They're not getting married." Ginny said sarcastically.

George stood stock still in the kitchen doorway, shocked by the sight of Chloe in his kitchen. He had to admit, auror training did her some favours. She had always had a slim build thanks to her quidditch training, but her frame had become slimmer and more athletic. She was wearing baggy jeans and a white vest top with trainers, and her copper coloured hair in a loose ponytail.

"Hey George." she said quietly, flashing him a shy smile. He felt the heat rise in his face as he realised the last time he had seen her, she had been wearing considerably less clothing.

"Hey Clo." He replied. Fred pushed past him into the kitchen and picked Chloe up, hugging her tightly.

"Chloe Thomas! We've missed you!" Chloe laughed, struggling to free herself from Fred's embrace.

"I've missed you too! All of you! Training's so interesting, and I'm learning so much, but it doesn't leave much time for fun. Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I need to speak to you and Mr. Weasley later. About, you know." Rachel was the only one in the room unfamiliar with the Order of the Phoenix, and the others knew it was something to do with that. Fred cleared his throat to try to break the tension in the room.

"C'mon you," he gestured to Chloe, "We were talking about the Cannons chances in the League." Chloe's face lit up, and they walked out chatting about the Quidditch league. Mrs. Weasley hustled George, Rachel, Ginny and Hermione into the living room behind them, urging them to go and catch up with Chloe. As they walked in, they heard Chloe talking.

"…United have Williams now, have you seen him in play? They're definitely in with a chance." Ron snorted.

"But the Cannons have Taylor and Troy, and they make a good team. They're bloody brilliant as chasers."

"True." Chloe said slowly. "I'm not saying they're not good, and I think the Cannons will definitely make it to at least the semis."

"Alright," Hermione groaned, "Can we stop the quidditch talk now, please?" Chloe grinned.

"Alright 'Mione, though you'd think you'd have learnt enough to join in after spending so much time with the Weasleys over the years!"

"Come on you lot, dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called. Everyone jumped up and made their way to the kitchen. Chloe slipped into the seat she had always sat in, without even thinking about it being next to George's seat. Rachel, however, did notice, and frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. From the other end of the table she watched as Chloe chatted happily, piling her plate with Mrs. Weasley's delicious food. She and George remained awkward with each other. Chloe flushed as George's fingers brushed hers as he passed her the peas.

"Potatoes, Rachel?" Hermione asked, awakening her to the presence of everyone else.

"Oh, um, thanks Hermione." she replied, taking the bowl from her.

Rachel continued to watch Chloe closely throughout the meal, but could detect nothing untoward in the way she was acting with George, except for the unexplained awkwardness. In all the years Rachel had known them, they had never acted like that. Eventually, everyone finished their meals, and Rachel was grateful to leave the table.

Fred cornered George before he could make his way into the living room with everyone else, dragging him into the front yard.

"Rachel didn't take her eyes off you and Chloe through the whole meal George. Does she know what happened the night before she left?"

George shook his head.

"So she thinks that she was your first? George that's awful! I cannot believe you would lie to her like that. It's completely unfair."

"Hold on a second Fred. It's not like that! I never specifically told her I was a virgin when we got together; she just chose to believe I was. And as for Chloe, there was nothing between us. It was just sex. Plain and simple. I don't know why Chloe's here, but it seems all she's doing is stirring up trouble."

Fred stopped walking, and stared at George with his mouth open.

"I can't believe you would say that about Chloe, your best friend George! Or have you forgotten everything that happened before Rachel came on the scene?"

"No I have not! But I have noticed that, despite allegedly being my best friend, I am the _only one_ Chloe _hasn't_ written to since she's been training. She's even written to sodding Hermione for Merlin's sake!"

"Hermione and Chloe grew close before she left and you know it. Stop acting like such a child and be a friend." Fred turned on his heel and stormed back into the house, leaving George to make a rude hand gesture to his retreating back, before following him inside.

As he entered the living room Rachel jumped up, and George kissed her. As he pulled away, he saw Chloe leap up and start making her excuses.

"Well! Mrs. Weasley, that was lovely, thanks very much. I'd better go though. Lovely to see you all again." And she practically ran out of the room. After a particularly pointed look from Fred, George followed her.

"Clo. Chloe! Wait a sec."

Chloe turned to look at him, and he noticed her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's the matter Clo?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing. I just got a bit homesick, that's all. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, I really do have to go. I'll see you soon, yeah?"

She ran the rest of the way to the apparition point, hoping to get there before George saw her break down in tears.

When she got back to the training camp, she immediately went to find Freya. As Chloe lifted her hand to knock on her friends bedroom door, it was flung open.

"Chloe! I've been waiting for you to get back! What did he say… Oh Merlin Clo, why are you crying?" Chloe swallowed in an attempt to make herself appear more composed, as Freya ushered her into the room.

"He's with my friend Rachel," she hiccoughed, "just goes to show, it really did mean nothing to him! I've spent all this time feeling guilty for leaving him like that, and he's just been shagging his way 'round my mates! And she acted weird with me." she added, irresistibly reminding Freya of a petulant child, who nevertheless scooped her into a hug.

"Clo, it must have been awful."

"It was! I cant believe not one of them bothered to tell me, not Fred, or Ron, or Hermione or Ginny! I thought we were friends, and they never even told me!"

"Ok Chloe, you're getting slightly hysterical now chick," Freya said in an attempt to calm her down. Chloe took several deep breaths, and with some effort, managed to st herself crying.

"I don't think I can be his friend anymore Frey. At least not until I've had time to get used to the idea of him and _Rachel._" she spat, as if the girls name was a particularly nasty tasting poison.

"I understand," Freya replied soothingly, "you've had one hell of a shock today. But don't make any rash decisions, you might regret them when you've calmed down a bit."

"This isn't rash," Chloe said coldly. "I don't want to speak to him again."


	4. Just Another Phoney Girl

-1**Disclaimer - As my attempt to steal Jo's identity did not work, I still do not own any part of it. Except Chloe, she's mine. Mine!**

Just Another Phoney Girl

Chloe didn't see George Weasley again until the day she qualified as an auror, a year later. Her parents had insisted on taking her for a meal to celebrate, which she enjoyed, and Fred, along with her friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, insisted on throwing a party at his flat to celebrate, which she dreaded, knowing George and Rachel would be there. She could hear music playing from halfway down Diagon Alley, and had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't going to be the small gathering that Fred had promised. As she threw open the door of the flat, several people turned to look at her, and yelped in excitement. Hermione and Ginny launched themselves at her, and she couldn't help but feel a little cheered.

"_Maybe it won't be **so** bad,"_ she thought to herself, _"I'll just get horribly drunk!"_

Fred was the next person to congratulate her, scooping her into one of his trademark hugs, which involved picking her up and spinning her around until she begged him to put her down.

"Congratulations, Chloe Thomas!" He cried, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Fred, and thanks for all this too. You didn't have to." Fred smiled.

"I know, but we never see you anymore, and we figured this would be a sure-fire way to make sure you turned up." Chloe laughed, waving when she spotted Angelina and Alicia across the room, deep in conversation with Lee Jordan.

"So who's here altogether?" she asked Fred, genuinely interested.

"Everyone," he replied, "Me, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Tonks, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mad-Eye, Dung, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, George, Rachel…" he trailed off, noticing the look on her face. "Oh, and mum and dad are going to pop in for a bit to say hello and well done. Kingsley might be coming too, all the Order are dead excited."

At that moment, Angelina ran towards her, and pushed a firewhiskey into her hand.

"Remember Graduation Night?" she asked with a wink, before she and Chloe threw their arms around each other.

"What happened Graduation Night?" Fred asked, as he and George had dropped out before they finished Hogwarts. Chloe and Angelina smiled at each other mischievously.

"Well, we all went down to Hogsmeade, completely allowed to though," Angelina began.

"And we all got a little bit drunk in the Three Broomsticks," Chloe interrupted.

"Then when we got back to the tower Lee pulled out some firewhiskey, some butterbeers, and we all just partied. All the seventh years, except the Slytherins, obviously, in Gryffindor tower." Angelina finished. Fred cocked an eyebrow.

That's it?" The girls nodded. "I get the feeling there's more to it than that, and I intend to find out what!" he exclaimed. Chloe and Angelina laughed.

"You'll never find out Fred, what happened in the tower, stays in the tower!" Said Angelina, exchanging a look with Chloe. Fred rolled his eyes, and Angelina dragged Chloe off to talk to Alicia.

Chloe managed to last an hour, and a considerable number of firewhiskeys, without seeing George and Rachel. Just as she was starting to relax, he came over to say hello.

"Chloe. Well done, knew you could do it." he mumbled, with his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Thanks George," she said, "Thank you very much!" she added sarcastically, exhaling loudly when George flashed her a bemused look. "Nev'r mind George, don' matter."

She fiddled with the muggle stereo Fred had hooked up, and rifled through the pile of Cds next to it, finding the one she wanted.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet?_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear_

'_Cause that's just who I am this week_

"Ooh, I loves this song," slurred Angelina, who had drunk about the same amount of firewhiskey as Chloe. "Makes me wanna sinandance."

"What?" Fred asked, joining the group to see what was going on.

"Sing-and-dance." Alicia translated slowly, before collapsing into giggles as Angelina and Chloe threw their arms around each other's shoulders and began to sing along at the tops of their voices.

_Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch on your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

Chloe threw a particularly dirty look at George as she sang that line, and Fred immediately understood Chloe's reluctance to visit the Weasleys.

_Drop a heart and break a name_

_We're always sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

"We listened to this alla time, Freya an' me did," Chloe was drunkenly explaining to Alicia, Hermione and Ginny, all of whom were as drunk as she was. "I misses my Freya friend. She's probably drunken now though, an' I am not. I am just having a firewhiskey now, see?" Hermione nodded seriously.

"I know Clo, I knows. I'm not drunk either, but I have had more than one firewhiskey drink!" Hermione was the next to succumb to the drunken giggle fits that were overcoming the girls.

"Hey Gin, you'd better not be drunk!" George remarked. Ginny tried her best to look serious, before beginning to giggle.

"No, no!" she sing songed, "I've been drinkin' pump-in juice and milk!"

"Mixed with the whiskey of fire!" Angelina cried, before stumbling and falling, pulling Chloe down with her.

"M'on the floor." Chloe said, unnecessarily, looking up at Fred and George, before bursting into song again.

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet?_

_Oh don't mind me_

_I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in his jeans_

Chloe suddenly burst into tears, but carried on singing loudly through her tears, changing all the appropriate 'him' to 'her'.

_Isn't it messed up_

_How I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

"I'm just tired," Chloe sobbed whenever someone asked why she was crying, "I'm just very, very tired. It's been a very lon' time since," she paused to hiccough, "since I been so tired!"

It was perfectly obvious to everyone there what it had actually been a long time since, and why Chloe was really crying. Lee came over and muttered in Fred's ear,

"You reckon we should take her home mate? She looks wicked drunk. And having George and Rachel here flaunting their perfect relationship is clearly not making it any easier."

_We're going down, down_

_Take aim at myself_

_Take back what you said_

Fred made the decision in a split second. He picked the still sobbing Chloe up from the floor, and carried her into his bedroom.


	5. What Was Never Said

-1**Disclaimer - Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me!**

What Was Never Said

The next morning Chloe opened one eye and groaned. She didn't recognise the room she was in, and it felt as though there was a team of very tiny, but very violent kick boxers practicing in her head. Opening the other eye, she realised she was definitely in a room belonging to a Weasley twin, and by her powers of deduction she surmised it was Fred's room. A huge poster of the Chudley Cannons adorned the wall opposite the bed, and sunlight streamed in through the window. Combined with the brilliant orange of the players robes it seemed to burn her eyes out of their sockets.

"Ow," she said out loud, "ow, ow, ow."

She dragged herself out of bed, and used her Metamorphmagus skills to redo her hair and makeup. Conjuring herself a clean tee shirt, she changed, and looking in the mirror pronounced herself good enough to enter the flat.

"Morning Clo," Fred smirked, "you look surprisingly good this morning." Chloe joined him at the kitchen table, and laid her head against the surface.

"I don't feel it," she replied, her voice muffled, "I feel like shite. And it's not like I'm not used to drinking, I mean you should see the parties we used to have in training." She snapped her head up and Fred could see what little colour there had been in her face had gone. "Did I cry?" Fred nodded slowly, and Chloe dropped her head back onto the table. Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing them in sympathy.

At that moment, George appeared from his room, with a giggling Rachel in tow. At the sight of Chloe sat at his kitchen table, with his brother's arm across her shoulders George's face dropped, and his features rearranged themselves into a scowl. Rachel slipped herself into an empty chair, and flicked her wand at the radio, which turned itself on, tuned to a muggle station.

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside; all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do?_

"So Clo, I meant to ask you, who's this guy you were telling me about between sobs last night?" Fred asked deliberately, knowing it would rile his brother. Chloe lifted her head off the table again in surprise.

"Who, Ben?" Fred nodded. "Ben's a guy I've kind of been seeing, that's all there is to say. Merlin, Fred Weasley do not start treating me like Ginny!" Seeing the expectant look on his face, she carried on. "Alright, his name's Ben Bones, he was the very first person I met at practicals, cause he was there to welcome me. He's a bit higher up than me, that's all."

"How old is he?" Rachel asked.

"He's twenty three." Chloe answered, oblivious to George glowering in the corner.

"Wow, an older man," Rachel breathed, "how exciting! But of course, I'm happy with my George aren't I?" she added.

"I should be going," Chloe said, "I'm moving into my house today, and I need to have a shower and all that."

"That's right; you and Tonks are moving in together right?" Chloe nodded.

"And Hermione and Ginny, it was decided yesterday. They're growing up, and we've got the room, we all get on well. Seemed like the obvious thing to do!" She got up from her seat. "Anyway, I'm off. Bit cold, innit?"

"Hang on." Fred said.

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

"Here you go," Fred reappeared from his bedroom, holding a small bundle, "wear that home." Chloe took the bundle from him and shook it out; it was one of Mrs. Weasley's jumpers, navy blue with a large gold 'F' worked onto the front. Chloe laughed as she pulled it over her head.

"Cheers Fred." There was a loud crack as she disapparated.

"Alright, I'm going for a shower." Rachel said, and she too left the kitchen. She had barely made it into the bathroom before George turned on his brother.

"You slept with her, didn't you? I cannot believe you would do that!"

"Do what? Sleep with a girl that I'm friends with, that you haven't spoken to for a year?"

"No," George replied, cracking his knuckles, "sleep with Chloe."

"As it happens, I didn't sleep with her. Well, I slept with her but we did not have sex. She cried for a bit, we talked, and then she fell asleep. That was it. Not that it would have anything to do with you if I had slept with her. You're with Rachel now, remember?"

_I feel like I am all alone_

_All by myself, I need to get around this_

_My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

_If I show you, I don't think you'd understand_

_Cause no one understands_

George's face slowly turned redder and redder, until he was almost purple.

"This has got nothing to do with my relationship with Rachel," he bit out, "it's a completely separate issue." Fred snorted. "It is. How would you like it if I slept with Angelina, knowing that you had had feelings for her in the past?"

"George, mate, are you listening to a word I'm saying? I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!"

George threw himself into an empty chair, chewing over what his brother had said.

"It should have been my jumper she was wearing."

"What?" George hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"I said, it should have been my jumper she was wearing. It was so much easier when she wasn't around Fred, I could almost forget about her. Almost."

"Well, she might not be around that much," Fred said quietly, "she told me last night that she's been posted on a mission in Eastern Europe, tracking down Death Eaters."

"She's leaving again?" George asked.

"You know this is what she has to do," Fred replied, in a comforting tone, "this is all she's ever wanted to do. And she's really excited about it, her first mission as a qualified auror and all that."

"But she's been on missions before." George cried desperately.

"But never qualified. Don't you understand what this means to her? It's like; it's like when we opened the shop. We'd pulled pranks before, we'd invented stuff and sold it, but it was nothing compared to the shop, right?" George nodded.

"Speaking of the shop, we'd better get ready to open up." Fred added.

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable; come and take me away_

Chloe pushed open the door to her parents' house, to hear the radio playing the same song that'd been on when she left the twins.

"Chloe? That you love?" Her mother called from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's me mum."

"Come up and finish packing your room up then sweetie, it's only the big stuff left now." Chloe stood in the hall for a moment longer, taking in the only place she'd ever called home, the place that would no longer be home as of this afternoon. But then again, in less than a week she was leaving for Eastern Europe on a mission anyway. She climbed the stairs, and found her mother on her hands and knees in her room, surrounded by boxes.

"Come on love, it's only these school books left to pack now. Will you need them all? Or do you want to leave some here?" Chloe smiled mischievously.

"You mean I'll be allowed back?" she asked, feigning disbelief. Mrs. Thomas frowned.

"Well, your father worked hard to convince me, and we've reached a compromise, that you're allowed back in twice a month, but no more!" She stood up and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I know you're all grown up with your own job, your own house and everything, but this is still your home Clo. You can come back whenever you want, you know that."

"I know mum." Chloe replied, tightening her embrace.

_I'm going nowhere (on and on and)_

_I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)_

_Take me away_

_I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)_

_And off and on_

_Take me away_

_Break me away_

_Take me away_

Chloe, Hermione and Ginny stood in the kitchen of their new house, while their mothers mopped their tears and their fathers looked proud.

"My little 'Mione," Dr. Granger said, sounding choked, "a nurse, with her own home at nineteen."

"I'm a Healer Dad, not a nurse! And I'm only training." Hermione corrected the man kindly.

After almost half an hour of promising that the girls would Floo both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Thomas daily, and write to the Drs. Granger regularly, and a promise from Chloe that she would take good care of the younger girls, the parents finally left. When they were sure they weren't coming back the girls started dancing around the kitchen chanting,

"Our own house! Our own house!"

After they'd calmed down they sat in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate apiece, making small talk about people they knew.

"Well, Lavender Brown, you know, the one Ron went out with? She's now apparently engaged to Seamus and working as a model for Witch Weekly." Hermione said quietly.

"Engaged to Seamus 'Mione, you said it! She's with someone else, and Ron was terrified of her, remember?" Ginny replied kindly. "Well, Anastasia Voight, a Hufflepuff from my year was killed by Death Eaters yesterday. The sad thing is, they were apparently looking for her father, recruiting y'know? And Anastasia and her eleven year old brother were alone in the house so they just killed them instead."

"How awful!" Hermione squeaked, forgetting about Lavender Brown's modelling career.

"Um, what does Rachel do nowadays?" Chloe asked tentatively, at which Ginny and Hermione exchanged smirks.

"She works in Gladrags, in Diagon Alley." Hermione replied.

"And she thinks it's very important because clothes make people happy in times of stress." Ginny added, trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. Chloe's mouth fell open.

"Tell me she didn't actually say that?" She said, disbelievingly.

"Oh, I wish I could," Ginny gasped, between her laughter, "but she really did. I do not know what George sees in her, I really don't!"

"Well, she's really pretty." Chloe mumbled into her hot chocolate.

"She's not _that_ pretty," Ginny retorted, "and she's nothing compared to you Clo."


	6. The Bitterest Pill

-1**Disclaimer - Do I really have to do this every time? It's not mine, I'm just having a bit of fun with the characters, alright!**

The Bitterest Pill I Ever Had To Swallow

The Eastern European team had managed to catch six Death Eaters within three weeks of arriving in Europe, and the group were feeling optimistic about their mission. Twenty eight days into the mission, Chloe was woken by a Ministry owl, summoning her back to the Ministry of Magic immediately. She apparated back, and was greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt, who took her into his office.

"Chloe, we've had some bad news."

Knowing exactly what was coming next, Chloe tried to leave the office, muttering about doing her duty and abandoning the mission.

"Chloe please sit down, please," Kingsley asked her, gently placing her into the chair on the other side of his desk. "Chloe, your parents were found dead at their house this morning."

"No," Chloe cried, "No, this can't be true! This can't be happening, Kingsley, it's not true, it can't be!"

"The Avada Kedavra curse was used on them so far as we can tell, but it looks like your mother put up one Hell of a fight."

"But my father was a muggle." Chloe whispered, swallowing as if she was trying to ingest a tablet stuck in her throat.

"I know, I understand how you feel. It's not fair Chloe, this wasn't even his war. But you know what He Who Must Not Be Named is like, he doesn't care who he kills."

"Where are their bodies?" Chloe asked, not knowing if she wanted to hear the answer.

"They're here in the Ministry. We weren't sure if you wanted to see them."

"Yes, I want to see them. I need to." Kingsley sighed.

"Very well, I'll take you down now."

After seeing her parents bodies Chloe was told she was being given compassionate leave from the mission, and she could take as much time as she needed. In a daze, she made to leave the Ministry, before a thought struck her.

"Kingsley, do you know who it was?" He hesitated for a split second, and it was then Chloe knew that they knew.

"We have no proof, but we believe it was Bellatrix Lestrange. It seems to bear all the hallmarks of one of her attacks." Nodding, Chloe left the Ministry, and walked back to her house in London.

After a few hours wandering aimlessly around London she arrived back at the house, greeted by the sympathetic faces of Hermione, Ginny and Tonks.

"We heard," Tonks said quietly. "I'm so very sorry Clo." Chloe nodded in acknowledgement, her throat feeling like it was made out of sandpaper. She retreated upstairs to her bedroom, and sat in the same position all day, listening to the same song on repeat, ignoring Hermione and Ginny's attempts to get her to come out, and Mrs. Weasley's attempts to get into the room and talk to Chloe when she went around.

Later that night Fred and George arrived at the house, having heard the news from their mother.

"How is she?" George asked anxiously. Hermione shook her head.

"We've no idea, she hasn't spoken to anyone all day. She doesn't even know that Tonks has gone to take her place on the mission. I think she's just sat up there smoking all day, smells like it."

"And she's listened to this song all day as well, I think she has it on repeat." Ginny added, rubbing her already red eyes.

"I think I'll go up and see if she'll talk," Fred said, "it's worth a try."

Ten minutes later Fred was back in the living room, a mournful look on his face.

"She didn't say a word. Didn't even open up the door. I don't know what she's charmed it with, but nothing worked."

"I know, we tried everything to get in there." Hermione sighed. "I don't know what we can do for her."

"I think I'll give it a go," George said, "you never know, she might let me in at least."

As George climbed the stairs the music got louder and louder, and he wondered if she would even hear him through the door. He couldn't go without trying though. Reaching her door, he tapped on it gently.

"Chloe? Are you ok? Chloe let me in, please?" He was surprised to hear a soft click, and felt the door give way when he pushed it. Chloe was sat in the darkness on her bed, her back against the wall, which appeared to be the only thing keeping her upright. Her head was resting on her knees, and George could see an ashtray holding several cigarette butts on her bedside table.

"Your Dad smoked, didn't he Clo?" She didn't move. He moved slowly towards the bed and sat down next to her. When she still didn't move, he put his arms around her, and she collapsed against him, burying her head in the crease between his neck and shoulder. They sat in the same position for a while, until George manoeuvred them so they were lying on the bed, Chloe's head resting on George's chest. They laid there in silence for nearly an hour before Chloe spoke.

"He did. He smoked Marlboro Lights, and Mum hated it and tried to make him quit, but it never worked." she whispered. "He used to say smoking would be the death of him…" her voice cracked, but she didn't cry.

"Clo, what are we listening to?" he asked gently. Chloe sniffed.

"It's called "Blinded By The Lights". It's all about drugs, nothing to do with death. I didn't want to be reminded of mum and dad tonight, I just like the song."

"Fair does. Hermione and Ginny said you've been up here all day."

"My parents were murdered George, what do you want me to do, dance up and down Diagon Alley?"

"I'm not saying that, but don't you think you should talk about it?"

"If you've just come up here to bug me then you can piss off, alright? I'll deal with it my own way." George was slightly shocked by Chloe's reaction, she had never spoken to him like that before. Knowing that he wasn't going to 'piss off', and leave her on her own that night, he stayed silent, wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

In the middle of the night, George woke up to Chloe crying softly on the edge of the bed. He reached out and pulled her close to him once more. She turned to look at him, and he thought his heart would break at the sight of her tear streaked face in the moonlight. At the same time he was irresistibly reminded of another time Chloe's skin had been bathed in moonlight, at Bill's wedding, and mentally punched himself for thinking about that night at such a time.

"I'm sorry George, I'm so sorry." He hushed her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Clo." He pulled her so she was lying flush against him, and made to kiss her on the forehead. At the same moment she tilted her head up to say something, and found his lips covering hers. Time seemed to stop as they kissed, before Chloe fell asleep in George's arms.

The next morning George woke up in Chloe's bedroom, and noticed Chloe sat at the end of her bed, apparently after showering and dressing.

"Clo?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to find her George. I'm going to find Lestrange and I'm going to fucking kill her." she replied in a cold voice, which scared George slightly.

"What do you mean Clo, you're going to find her? How are you going to do that?"

"I just will George. She killed my parents, and I'm going to make her pay."


	7. The Battle Begins

-1**Disclaimer - Nothing you recognise belongs to me. Nothing. Zip. Nada.**

The Battle Begins

Another year had passed without George seeing Chloe. He heard from Hermione and Ginny that she was incredibly busy with both the Order and her work for the Ministry. They had told him that she spent very little time at home, and was hellbent on finding Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Surely it's not healthy though?" Fred asked, nursing a mug of tea in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place after work one Saturday evening. Ginny sighed.

"Probably not. Ever since her parents died, she's barely stopped. If she's not off doing something for the Order she's doing something for the Ministry, and if she's not doing anything for either she's poring over documents and clues and stuff, trying to work out where the Death Eaters are hiding."

"We all knew being an auror involves a lot of work, but I think she's taken it a bit too far." Hermione added, nibbling thoughtfully on a biscuit.

"I think she's gone a bit mad," Ron said bluntly, "she was never like this before."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, scandalised. "Her parents were murdered! Of course she's upset."

"Well so were Harry's but he's not crazy about finding Death Eat…OK, maybe he is slightly." he smirked, receiving a punch on the arm from Harry.

"Have you noticed," George asked, "how she hasn't cried about her parents' death once? Not since the night it happened anyway. And she never seems to show any emotion anymore. Ever."

"What, you mean she's not jealous of you and Rachel anymore?" Fred asked, throwing a half-eaten biscuit at his twin.

"No, not that!" George retorted. "Anyway, me and Rachel broke up. She thinks I don't pay her enough attention…oh, and she thinks I still have feelings for Chloe." he added. Fred raised an eyebrow, and Harry and Ron smirked knowingly.

"How did she get that idea then George?" Ginny asked with mock innocence.

"Oh, just because I mentioned her sometimes, and wondered about how she was doing, that sort of thing. I mean, it's completely natural to wonder how your best friend is when her job is that dangerous."

"So you don't have feelings for her anymore then George?" Hermione asked, mirroring Ginny's innocent expression and tone.

"What? No. And I think it's fair to say she has none for me either. Friendship, that's all."

At that moment a witch with waist length black hair and slightly tanned skin emerged from the fire, shaking ash from her hair.

"Chloe?" Ginny asked, uncertainly. The witch screwed her nose up, and seconds later the Chloe they all knew was stood before them.

"Biscuits! Wicked, I'm starving." She exclaimed, selecting a chocolate digestive, oblivious to the curious looks the others were giving her.

"Where've you been this time?" Fred asked, with interest.

"Scotland," Chloe answered through a mouthful of digestive. "We think we've found where Malfoy, the Lestranges and a few others are hiding."

"How sure are you?" Harry asked in a businesslike tone. Chloe frowned, and swallowed her biscuit.

"Sure enough for them to plan something. By the way, there's a meeting tonight at the Ministry for all qualified aurors, six o'clock." She said in Ron and Harry's direction. She stretched, and George looked away as the waistband of her pants was on show over the top of her jeans.

"Anything I should know?" she asked, almost disinterestedly as she picked up an abandoned Daily Prophet from the table and began to read it.

"Not really," Hermione answered. "Remus has been ordered to leave his mission with the werewolves, apparently it's become to dangerous for him." Chloe nodded idly and turned a page.

"Tonks did mention it."

"Where is Tonks?" Harry asked. Chloe shrugged.

"She wanted to pop back to the house for something. Probably a quickie with Remus." she smirked. Fred laughed out loud.

"You haven't changed that much then Clo!"

Chloe looked puzzled.

"Who says I've changed?" she asked, sounding vaguely hurt.

"No one," Hermione interjected hastily, "no one thinks you've changed Clo."

"So maybe I'm not as, um, happy-go-lucky as I was once, maybe I don't have as much fun as I used to, but that's not my fault!" She cried. "Things change, alright? Thing's I've got no control over, and I can't fall apart now." Hermione looked shocked by her outburst.

"No one's blaming you for anything Clo," Ginny said, hurrying round the table to comfort Chloe, "we understand what you're going through, we do. We all know you're doing everything you can to make things better." she added, throwing Fred a look that plainly said, why did you upset her?

Without warning, Tonks and Lupin burst through the fireplace, each shouting something incomprehensible.

"What?" Chloe shouted over them. "Calm down, Tonks, what are you saying?" Tonks looked horrified and blurted,

"Death Eaters! Diagon Alley! All aurors, have to go, immediately. Right now!"

Chloe, Ron and Harry jumped up and made their way to the fireplace.

"Uh, Fred, George, it ok if we use the shop fireplace?" Ron asked.

"No problem," George replied, "we'll wait here. Send for us if you need to." He didn't get an answer, as all four aurors disappeared into the fireplace.

"How come you're not going Remus?" Fred asked.

"Well, it was only through the Ministry we found out, and they're still a bit wary of the Order, so we thought it best to give it a little time before we went storming in." he replied.

"Still, after all this time?" Hermione asked incredulously. Remus nodded.

After an hour with no word, Hermione and Ginny were starting to get edgy, and George was pacing the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Surely we can go down to Diagon Alley and check what's happening?" Fred asked. Remus frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not. Come on, let's get going."

When the five reached Diagon Alley, the scene facing them was shocking. Voldemort had joined the Death Eaters and was duelling with Harry, other aurors and members of the Order were locked in combat with Death Eaters. George's eyes immediately sought out Chloe, finding her fighting Lestrange, bearing unmistakeable signs of being hit with jinxes.

"Merlin!" cried Hermione, "Why didn't they let us know they needed back up?"

"I doubt they had time." Remus replied through gritted teeth.

"How come we were the last to know?" asked George, "Everyone's here. Charlie, Bill, Fleur even."

"Enough talking," Ginny muttered, fire in her eyes, "we need to do something."

"No," Remus ordered, "you girls stay here. You two are not coming out here."

"What?" Ginny screeched, "I am coming. You just try and stop me."

"He's right, you're not coming." Fred spoke up. When the girls tried to argue, red and George responded by locking them in the stockroom of the shop.

"Let's go." George said.

The boys left the relative safety of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to join the battle that was raging in the street.


	8. The End Of An Era

**Disclaimer - Do I really have to say it again? It's. Not. Mine.**

**A/N - It's a bit short, but I've finally got my groove back, after a serious case of writers block! I thought it might be a bit fun, in aslightly evilway, to have a bit of a cliffhanger, so I made one! Mwahahahahaaa!**

The End Of An Era

The three men raced into the street, Fred narrowly missing the Cruciatus curse straight away. As they ran into battle, Chloe looked around desperately, throwing George a quick, strained smile as she saw them.

The three were immediately engaged in duels with Death Eaters, all being hit with minor hexes and jinxes. Time seemed to slow down as they fought, until they started to overpower the Dark wizards. George managed to knock the Death Eater he was duelling with out, and turned to check on the others. As he looked at Chloe, he saw her pointing her wand at Bellatrix Lestrange, who was taunting her about the murder of her parents. George barely registered what was happening before he heard Chloe shout,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Bellatrix Lestrange fell. Chloe's hands immediately flew to her mouth, and she looked shocked by what she had done. It was only when a curse flew past her, grazing her arm as it went, that she reawakened and rejoined the ongoing battle.

Harry continued to battle with Voldemort, neither managing to overcome the other.

Ron was hit with the Cruciatus curse several times, until he was unable to do anything, and was thrown through a shop window by Draco Malfoy, who looked thrilled at finally getting one over on a Weasley.

Tonks was knocked out by Crabbe senior, who then stood on her arm, breaking it.

It seemed the Death Eaters were not above using muggle methods of fighting, despite their beliefs.

Lupin had his nose broken by a punch in the face from Nott, and the war seemed to be descending into a brawl, as people of both sides were desperately throwing punches, kicks, and anything else they could think of.

People of both sides continued to fall. Fred, Kingsley, Moody and Chloe's friend Freya were among those to be seriously injured on their side, while the Death Eaters lost both Lestranges, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Greyback, and several others were injured, including Draco and his father.

Dawlish was the first auror to be killed, quickly followed by Ben Bones and Madame Hooch, the Hogwarts flying instructor.

After what felt like days, but was in reality only a few hours, they heard the fateful words,

"AVADA KEDAVRA."

No one stopped their fighting, until they realised it had been Harry's voice, and Voldemort had fallen.

The aurors acted quickly, placing an anti-apparition charm on the Alley, and placing full body binds on the remaining active Death Eaters. However, before Chloe could place the bind on MacNair, he raised his wand, shouted, and Chloe fell. George stood still, shocked by the idea that Chloe might be dead, and watched as Charlie and Remus rushed to her side. Before he even realised what had happened a Healer from St. Mungo's had ushered him into Flourish & Blotts, which was acting as a makeshift hospital wing for those not seriously injured.


	9. As Bossy As Ever

**Disclaimer - You know by now!**

**A/N - I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter, if anyone comes up with something better (let's face it, it's not hard!) please let me know! **

As Bossy As Ever

"Where's Chloe?" George asked a plump, kind looking Healer, his voice sounding croaky.

"Who dear?" she replied.

"Chloe Thomas, an auror. She was hit with some sort of curse, I don't know what, she collapsed, I don't know where she's gone or what happened to her."

"I imagine they've taken her to the hospital dear, everyone seriously injured was taken straight there. Now drink some of this Calming Draught, there's a good boy."

"I'm not six years old anymore!" George shouted in frustration. "I want to know where she is!" The Healer looked shocked by his outburst, thrust the potion into his hand and hurried away to tend to someone else. It was only then George noticed Charlie making his way towards him, sporting a heavily bandaged arm. He jumped up, and clutched his brother's tee shirt.

"Charlie, where is she? Is she OK?" Charlie sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"She's alive George," he replied, not even needing to ask who the 'her' was, "she's in St. Mungo's. Mum's with her at the moment. No one can work out what curse hit her, so they're not sure if she'll make it." George's mouth fell open, and he felt his eyes fill with tears.

"What about everyone else? Fred, and Moody and everyone?"

"Fred's OK, he's stable. Ron was hit pretty badly with the Cruciatus, and he's covered in cuts from that window, but he's alive, and they say he looks like he'll make a full recovery. Hermione's sorting him out," he added with a smirk, which was quickly replaced with a sombre expression, "Kingsley, Moody, Freya and Tonks are in St. Mungo's as well, all stable. Dawlish, Madame Hooch and Ben Bones are all dead."

"Ben Bones," George said, straining his memory for where he had heard the name before, "isn't that…"

"Chloe's ex, yeah." Charlie cut him off, scratching his chin.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing major," Charlie replied, smiling sheepishly, "just a cut. Quite deep though, the Healer told me. But I bet everyone's sporting some sort of injury, at least superficial. You've got a nice fat lip there yourself."

"And bruised ribs." George said, wincing. "Am I allowed to go see Chloe?" Charlie shrugged.

"Don't see why not. You'll have to Floo though; I don't think anyone's bothered to lift the anti-apparition charm yet."

George raced to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, barely noticing the damage done to the shop. He reached the fireplace, grabbed a handful of glittering Floo powder and panted

"St. Mungo's!"

The flames turned green, and stepping into them, George felt the familiar whirling sensation. It was only when he stumbled into the crowded reception of the hospital he realised he had still been holding the Calming Draught, the majority of which was spilt down his dirty, blood splattered tee shirt.

"Chloe Thomas? Auror? Hit by some sort of curse?" he asked the harassed looking Welcome Witch.

"Battle casualty? Down the hall, third ward on the right." she replied, not even looking up from her papers.

"Thanks." he called over his shoulder, running to the ward.

Peering through the glass door, he saw both his parents sat next to a bed he assumed was Chloe's. He opened the door as quietly as possible, and recognised every one of the wards occupants from the recent battle. Reaching his parents, he realised they were in fact sat between Chloe and Ron's beds. He placed a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"Mum? Are they OK?" Mrs. Weasley turned around, and George saw her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, and she was clutching a handkerchief to her chest.

"Yes dear, the Healer for this ward said that Ron would be weak for a few days, but from what they could tell there'd be no lasting damage. And they patched his face up just lovely, look, you can't see any cuts." George interrupted his mother's tearful speech.

"What about Chloe?" Mr Weasley spoke this time, clearing his throat to compose himself.

"They still don't know what hit her, so they're not sure if there'll be any lasting damage, but they're sure she'll live."

"I always said it was a dangerous job for a girl!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, before bursting into tears again. At that point, Hermione marched into the room, her forehead beaded with sweat.

"We know what it was MacNair used. She may be confused when she wakes up, but after some rest she should make a full recovery."

"What do you mean, should?" George asked, at the same time Mr. Weasley asked,

"But what curse was it?" Hermione looked flustered.

"We're not actually one hundred percent sure of the exact curse, but we know the effects it will have caused. But to be honest, we think that that particular curse just finished her off, so to speak, and it was the previous injuries she'd sustained that caused her collapse. We say should because we cannot guarantee anything George. You know that. But we're confident she'll be fine."

George exhaled, and Mrs. Weasley's sobs lessened. Mr. Weasley sank into the chair between the beds, and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm going to have to wake her up in a minute though to do another check on her. And I'm going to have to tell her about Ben too." Hermione added.

"Were they still together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, they split up a few weeks ago. I don't think they were ever really serious, but I know she cared for him a great deal, they were good friends." At Hermione's words, Mrs. Weasley began to cry again.

"Oh, the poor thing. First her parents, and now this, and she's hurt…" her words were lost in a torrent of sobs and Mr. Weasley put an arm around his wife's shoulders and led her outside.

"It won't do Chloe any good to see Molly like this." he explained. "It'll just upset her. George, you'll stay with Chloe won't you? And if Ron wakes up tell him we've just gone for a cuppa. We won't be long." George nodded, sitting in the seat his father had just vacated. Hermione and his parents left, and he looked from Ron to Chloe. Ron's face was indeed patched up lovely, with almost no evidence of the recent battle, apart from some bruises. In contrast, Chloe had a black eye, a long, angry looking gash down her left cheek, and a split lip, as well as bruises and cuts on her arms. Hermione re-entered the ward, pushing a trolley loaded with bottles and tubs.

"George, could you just give me a minute?" Hermione asked quietly. George nodded and stood next to the window at the end of the ward, looking out. Hermione pulled the curtains around Chloe's bed, and George could hear muffled conversation from behind them. A few minutes later, Hermione reappeared and drew back the curtain, revealing a wide-awake Chloe. Her black eye had faded considerably, though her lip was still swollen, and the cut on her cheek was as vivid as it had been. She smiled at George, though it appeared more of a grimace.

"'Sup?" she asked, ace contorting with the effort of speaking. George made his way to the chair next to her bed.

"How are you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"How's everyone else? Hermione told me about…about Ben." George lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry Clo. Were you, I mean, did you love him?" Chloe exhaled heavily.

"I did, but not in any romantic sense. Not really. He was a good friend to me though, and I'll miss him a lot. George, I can't really remember it, what happened?"

"Um, Merlin, where do I start? Well, me, Fred and Remus got to the battle a little later than you did, but not before you killed Lestrange. Ron here got hit by the Cruciatus and then chucked through a window by Draco Malfoy, Fred's stable, but he was a bit battered, Harry got You Know Who,"

"George," Chloe interrupted, "will you please call him Voldemort? How are you? You look a bit bruised and that."

"I'm fine Clo. Just a fat lip and some bruised ribs, I think."

"Have you had them checked?" George shook his head. "Well, you should have! George, go and get yourself sorted out!"

"I've been a little bit too worried about you and Ron and Fred to be getting something like a fat lip checked out Chloe! I thought you were bloody dead!" Chloe leant back on her pillows, apparently silenced by George's retort.

"Well, now you know I'm not dead, will you please get checked out? You could have broken ribs." George chuckled, got up and started to leave the ward.

"Even when you're lying in hospital bandaged up to the eyeballs you're as bossy as ever!" He called over his shoulder. Chloe snorted.

"Y'know George Weasley, some people would call it concern, not bossiness!"


	10. Balls and BreakUps

**Disclaimer - Really? I need to go through it again?**

Balls and Break-ups

Three days later, Chloe was released from St. Mungo's under strict instructions to get plenty of rest for the next couple of weeks. On hearing this, Mrs. Weasley insisted on her staying at the Burrow where she could keep an eye on her, despite the fact that Chloe lived with an auror and two Healers! When she arrived at the Burrow, she found the entire Weasley family as well as Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Harry and Angelina waiting to greet her.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Chloe into a hug before holding her at arms length and looking at her critically. "George, take Chloe's bags upstairs please!" George grudgingly did as he was told, and levitated Chloe's bags up into Percy's old room, grumbling all the way. After everyone had said their hellos, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione began to bring plates of food out of the kitchen, placing them on tables around the living room.

"I thought we'd have a little party to celebrate," Mrs. Weasley said to Chloe, by way of explanation, "though it's nothing to what the Ministry ball will be."

"There's going to be a ball?" Chloe asked, looking blankly from Mrs. Weasley to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione shrugged, before Ginny replied,

"Yeah, didn't you know? You had a letter; did no one give it to you? It's going to be brilliant, because we know for certain that Voldemort has gone for good now! It's next week, in the ballroom at the Ministry."

"Anyone who's anyone in the wizarding world will be there darling!" Hermione added, in a tone reminiscent of Gilderoy Lockhart's at the height of his fame, though the effect was rather spoiled by her fit of the giggles as she finished speaking.

"I gave it to George to give to you the day before yesterday, I think. He said he was going to visit you." Ginny frowned.

"Yeah, he's been in everyday," Chloe answered, "It doesn't matter though Gin, I know now. I don't think he did it deliberately."

"So, what are you going to wear?" asked Angelina mischievously.

"Who're you going with?" Chloe shot back, "Fred?" Angelina laughed.

"I wish!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand how you three can be so obsessed with my stupid big brothers, and yet be so scared of telling them. It's ridiculous!"

"It's alright for you Gin," Angelina retorted, "they're your brothers, they're not like blokes to you, but we could bring up the insane length of time it took for you and Harry to finally sort it out and get it together."

"Yes, that and him defeating the darkest wizard there's ever been!" Hermione added laughing.

"I can't believe I missed that because I was in the sodding hospital!" Chloe sulked. "It sounded like a wicked night. I love Fridays at the Cauldron. And I've missed so many!"

"Plus Harry is well funny when he's drunk!" Angelina laughed. Hermione nodded, laughing. At that moment George entered the living room, after taking the bags upstairs.

"Oi, George!" Ginny called. "Get over here!" George shot Fred a bemused look, but nevertheless walked over to the four girls.

"What?"

"Why didn't you give Clo her letter about the Ministry ball?" Ginny asked accusingly.

"Merlin Gin, calm down! It must have slipped my mind. Sorry Clo, I've got it here." After fumbling in the pockets of his jacket, George pulled out a cream coloured envelope, sealed with the Ministry seal in crimson wax, and handed it to Chloe. Chloe ripped it open, and began to read it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Thomas, you are cordially invited to a ball, yada yada, formal attire, blah blah, RSVP to Ms. Hannah Abbot, we hope you can make it, load of crap…WHAT?" Chloe shrieked, obviously shocked at what was written in the letter.

"Bloody Hell Clo, I know it says formal attire, but you only have to wear a dress for one night, you can live in your jeans after that!" George said. Chloe held the letter out to him with one shaking hand, and after reading it, he whistled.

"Wow. Congratulations, I guess. You pleased?"

"What is going on?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I'm getting an Order of Merlin, First Class." Chloe said quietly.

"Well done Chloe!" Ginny smiled. "Harry's getting one too, but I suppose that was kind of a given. The other aurors are only getting second or third classes though aren't they?"

"It depends," Hermione replied, "on what they've done, and all that kind of thing. If it was just a simple desk job, they get nothing, if they were coordinating missions and that sort of thing, third class. The aurors that went on missions but weren't _really_ on the front line, so to speak get second class. Ron's getting a second class, and he was only training for most of it!" Hermione added, the pride evident in her voice.

"Blimey Hermione, you sound just like my mum." George groaned. "You two sorted yourselves out yet?" Hermione looked pointedly at George and said sweetly,

"Have you sorted _your_ relationships out yet George? Asked anyone to the ball?" Chloe looked confused.

"You don't need to ask Rachel, surely? You've been together for years." George looked uncomfortable. Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You haven't told her?" Angelina asked him, poking him in the chest.

"Um, me and Rachel broke up the day of the battle." Chloe tried her best to look sympathetic, but failed miserably.

"How come?"

"Oh, y'know, loads of stuff. I didn't make enough time for her, things like that. I'm not too bothered though, to be honest." At that moment, Fred called his twin over, and George left the girls hastily. Angelina raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

"He's single Clo."

"Available." Hermione added, smiling slyly.

"Going to the ball _alone_." Ginny said, emphasising the alone. "Although, he doesn't have to, does he?"

"No," Hermione replied, "you could go with him Clo."

"You could ask him." Angelina said.

"And you could ask Fred and Ron." Chloe retorted, immediately causing the sly grins to slide from Hermione and Angelina's faces. "That shut you up, didn't it!"

"Whatever," Angelina replied, obviously trying to get one up on Chloe. "You know the real reason Rachel dumped George was because he still has feelings for you." Seeing the look of absolute disbelief on Chloe's face, she smiled smugly.

"Did he actually say he has feelings for me?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well, you know George; he never admits anything to anyone but Fred. He did say she thought he still had feelings for you, but he also never denied that he did. I know my brother Clo, and I'd bet every Knut I have on him being crazy in love with you." Ginny said carefully. "Maybe, just maybe, this ball could end up being everything the Yule Ball was not."


	11. The Ball Awaits

**Disclaimer - If I _was_ J.K you can bet that Chloe would be an actual part of the Potterverse, and not just a product of months worth of boring lectures, and this would have already happened.**

**A/N - I know, the title sucks. So sue me! I couldn't think of a better one!**

The Ball Awaits

The day of the ball finally arrived, and Chloe, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Angelina were all getting ready together at the girls' house. Ron had finally plucked up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball, Ginny and Tonks were going with Harry and Remus, and Chloe and Angelina were going alone.

"We'd better get dressed," Ginny remarked after noticing the time, "The boys'll be here in about an hour, and all we've done all day is drink wine and discuss eye shadow colours." Chloe snorted.

"Speak for yourself Ginevra Weasley, I have been food shopping. I have done something useful!"

"Whatever!" Ginny retorted, smiling. "We need to get dressed, regardless of who's done what all day!"

Forty-five minutes later the girls were once again gathered in the living room. Hermione was wearing a pale pink, floor length dress, with small spaghetti straps. Her hair was tamed, and fell down her back in a crowd of honey brown ringlets.

Ginny wore a strapless, deep purple dress, which complemented her flaming hair beautifully. The dress was fitted down to her hips, where it flared slightly before falling to the floor in soft folds.

Tonks had turned her hair to a deep, chocolate brown for the evening, and it was twisted into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck, and wore a strapless, shimmering blue, knee length dress.

Angelina had straightened her shoulder length black hair, and wore a mid calf length, vivid fuchsia dress, with small beads embroidered in a pattern along the top and bottom of the dress.

Chloe had lengthened her hair slightly, and it cascaded down in loose copper curls. She wore a black, knee length dress, slashed to the waist in the front, with a slightly full skirt.

"I don't know how you manage it," Angelina mused, taking in Chloe's dress, "but you're wearing a dress that has more or less no front to it, and you still look classy!" Chloe frowned.

"But I feel dead uncomfortable! I don't think I've worn heels since Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"And we all know what happened that night." Ginny added, winking at Chloe suggestively.

"Ginny Weasley you are entirely too much like your brother!" Chloe laughed. "Anyway, I'm sure I'm gonna fall off these heels, probably as I'm walking in, or going to collect the bloody Order of bloody Merlin. Why I have to get up in front of everyone dressed like a bloody girl is beyond me…" Chloe mumbled, more to herself than anyone else. Angelina raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe you _are_ a girl." Chloe snorted.

"Some of my closest friends are blokes, I spent my teenage years playing quidditch rather than chasing boys and practising the latest glamour spells, and I have what is universally believed to be a mans job Ange. I think it's safe to assume I'm missing some kind of female gene somewhere!"

"Whatever," Hermione sighed, "but whatever gender you may or may not be, the boys are here, so stick this on and don't let George see what you're wearing."

"Why not?" Chloe asked, warily. Tonks groaned in exasperation.

"Chloe Andromeda Thomas, you can be so thick at times. Just do not let him see. Then watch the expression on his face when we get there. It'll be a classic, I assure you." Chloe eyed the other girls, while fastening her 'good' cloak over her dress.

"Are you lot planning something?" Ginny and Angelina nudged each other and grinned, while Hermione looked innocent.

"No, no. I've been busy enough working out how to get Ron to ask me to this ball, and how does this blasted thing do up!" She exclaimed, fiddling with the clasp on her new cloak. Tonks gently slapped Hermione's hands away, and did the cloak up for her. The boys entered the room, wearing their dress robes. Harry greeted Ginny with a kiss, and Ron gave Hermione a shy smile, before offering her his arm. She blushed slightly, and took it.

"How sweet are those two?" Angelina asked Chloe quietly. Chloe sighed.

"Wouldn't it be great to be that age again and have the chance to do things differently?"

"We're only two years older! We've got plenty of time Clo, remember that." Angelina replied, shooting Chloe a look that plainly told her she knew that Chloe was talking about George.

"C'mon," Harry said, "Let's get going. From what I've heard around the Ministry, it's going to be amazing."

"Better than the Yule Ball?" Fred asked sceptically.

"Much better." Ron replied absently, gazing at Hermione. Everyone's heads whipped around to stare at Ron, and realising this he rearranged his features into an expression of bemusement. "What?" Chloe smirked.

"C'mon, are we flooing or apparating?"

"Chloe Thomas!" Angelina said, appalled. "We are _not_ flooing wearing these outfits you weirdo!"

They apparated into the atrium of the Ministry building, and were greeted by a young wizard in formal robes.

"Good evening, do you have your invitations?" He asked. The group produced their invitations, and after having them checked were directed towards the ballroom. Outside the ballroom was a cloakroom, and Ginny pulled them towards it. The girls took their cloaks off, and as Chloe turned around, she caught George's eye, and laughed inwardly at his expression.

"What George? Do I look stupid?" she asked innocently.

"What? No. No, definitely not stupid."

"Then why are you standing there with a face like one o'clock half struck?" George hastily tried to erase the shock from his face, but failed miserably.

"Well, I just, you never wear dresses, and you look, wow."

"Told you!" Tonks whispered smugly. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I wore a dress to Bill and Fleur's wedding you freak!" she laughed. At the mention of that night, the tips of George's ears turned red, and noticing that, Chloe flushed.

"Come _on_!" Ginny cried, grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her through the double doors that led to the ballroom. Upon entering, the girls gasped.

"It looks beautiful," Chloe breathed, "absolutely gorgeous!"

The candles that flickered softly on tables that were scattered around the large dance floor lighted the room, and there was a stage at the front of the room, on which a band played soft, romantic music.

"There's the bar, lets get a drink, eh Clo?" Ginny said, nudging her gently in the ribs.

"Definitely!"

The girls led the way to the bar, closely followed by the rest of the group. The girls all ordered champagne, while the boys drank firewhiskey. They bagged a large table next to the dance floor, and sat for a while, no one saying much, just soaking in the atmosphere. George's gaze strayed to Chloe frequently, and she spent most of her time sneaking small looks at him over the rim of her glass. During one of her glances at George, Angelina nudged her none too gently, and whispered,

"Toilets. Now."

Chloe, Angelina, Ginny and Hermione all made their way across the room, and Chloe was awarded many admiring glances along the way.

"Merlin," she whispered into Hermione's ear, "you'd think they'd never seen a woman before." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing Chloe couldn't see her do so.

"They've just never seen you in a dress before Clo."

Once the girls were safely ensconced in the gigantic women's toilet, Angelina stated brusquely,

"What are you going to do about George? The way you two keep staring at each other is so, so…" she trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Irritating?" Ginny supplied, laughing. Chloe looked offended. "Oh calm down Chloe, it's just that it's blatantly obvious that the two of you are crazy about each other and you're both too bloody chicken to do anything about it."

"You'd think," Hermione said casually, checking her makeup, "that after facing Voldemort and all that, telling George you're in love with him would be a piece of cake. Especially when you know exactly how it's going to turn out this time!" Chloe sighed.

"Alright, I promise, by the end of the night I will tell him! Happy now?"

"Deliriously." Angelina grinned.

The girls walked back into the ballroom laughing, when Chloe stopped abruptly and stared across the room in shock.

"What you looking at?" Ginny asked, following Chloe's gaze across the room. "Oh…"

There was Rachel, sat on George's lap, laughing gaily. She looked around the room, and seeing the four girls, waved at them, and laughed harder.


	12. Some Sodding Bad Fairy

-1**Disclaimer - I will not go through it again!**

Some Sodding Bad Fairy

Chloe stood stock still, marvelling at her bad luck, until Angelina gently took hold of her arm and guided her back to their table.

"Don't worry about it, she's just being Rachel." she whispered.

When they reached the table, Fred took one look at Chloe's face and jumped up.

"Well, I think I'll go and get more drinks. Same again everyone?" When they nodded their assent, he grabbed George's arm and pulled him up, causing Rachel to slip abruptly off his lap.

"Sorry Rach, come on George, I'm gonna need some help with the drinks mate." Fred pulled George over to the bar, ignoring Rachel's shout of,

"Champagne please George darling!"

"What is going on? I thought she finished with you?" Fred asked as soon as they were out of earshot. George shook his head.

"She did, I have absolutely no idea what she's doing. I didn't even think she'd be invited tonight, she only works in Gladrags for Merlin's sake!"

"Her parents are quite influential in the Ministry," Fred said slowly, "I s'pose that got her an invite. But I thought you and Chloe were bound to sort yourselves out tonight."

"We don't even know if she likes me." George said in exasperation.

"Yes we do." Fred interrupted. "Six champagnes and five firewhiskeys please mate."

"But I was going to say something, I don't know what, but I was. And now, I don't know what she's gonna think, I mean, she just found out we broke up, and here Rachel is, back like some sodding bad fairy out of a crap muggle fairytale…"

"Calm down George. Hold these." Fred said, handing George tray carrying the firewhiskeys and one glass of champagne. "Make sure you give the champagne to Chloe, _not_ Rachel. I'm sure that'll make some sort of point." George gave his brother a sceptical look. "It will, girls always read into things like that."

When they returned to the table, George handed Chloe the glass of champagne and was rewarded with a small smile from her, and a dark look from Rachel.

"_Maybe Fred was right about this,"_ he thought to himself, _"I just need to give Rachel a couple of hints and she might bugger off."_

"So, Chloe. How are you?" Rachel asked, in a suspiciously bright tone. "Still single?" Chloe took a large slug of champagne before replying.

"Yeah, I am. I heard about you and George though, I am _so sorry_ about that." she added, sounding as un-sorry as possible. Rachel gave her a fake smile.

"Well, relationships always have their ups and downs. But I suppose you wouldn't know about that? You've never had a _real_ relationship, have you Chloe?" The table gave a collective gasp, shocked that Rachel would be so openly cruel to Chloe, who merely smiled coldly.

"I was with Ben Bones for a year, before he was killed." Rachel looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise."

"I know." Chloe replied frostily. "You never do."

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" Rachel asked, mirroring Chloe's tone.

"Oh nothing, but you often miss out on things that are right under your nose, don't you?"

"I suppose you would be talking about…"

"I'm not talking about anything in particular Rachel." Chloe cut her off. "But maybe you're not as dense as you appear to be and know what I'm referring to." Rachel's mouth fell open in shock.

"You think you're wonderful now you've got you Order of Merlin, and got a bit famous don't you?" she sneered, "but I'll always remember that stupid teenager who was too scared to go after what she _really wanted_."

"Okay!" Angelina broke in. "I think we should go over, um, well just over there Clo, before either of you say something you regret." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled Chloe out of her seat, and over to the bar, followed closely by Hermione, Ginny and Tonks. Fred watched them go, shocked by the recent slanging match.

"I never thought Chloe was like that." Remus said, sounding shocked.

"She's got every right to be though," Ron replied, "You were a bit of a cow to her Rachel." Rachel opened her mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by George saying tersely,

"Just don't, alright?" He looked over to the girls, who were huddled around Chloe, who was gesturing wildly while talking, and looked livid. Rachel settled for sneering at him, and muttered,

"Get over it George. It's never going to happen. You'd be much better off with me." She smiled slyly, and added, "I think I need a drink." She got up and stalked over to the bar, but before she reached it, a Ministry official took Chloe to the stage as they were about to give out the awards. The other girls made their way back to the table, as Ron and Harry left it, and Ginny deliberately smacked her shoulder into Rachel's chest as they passed her.

"Childish, but I feel better now." she said with a small smile.

Rachel stood by the bar with a glass of champagne as they gave out the awards, and George noticed she was the only person in the room who didn't clap as Chloe received her Order of Merlin.

"Don't worry about her George," Tonks said comfortingly, "she's just a brat."


	13. Dancing And Drinking

**Disclaimer - You know by now.**

**A/N - She had to be in there somewhere, I do like a bit of trouble, a bit of drama! I think this might well be the last slightly pointless chapter, but I like the fact that stuff always seems to get in the way for Chloe and George. Always happens in real life, why not in fiction!**

Dancing And Drinking

"Well done Clo, you managed to stay on your heels!" Angelina laughed as Chloe returned to the table, after receiving her award and posing for pictures for both the Daily Prophet and the Ministry. She grinned at Angelina.

"I know, I'm prouder of myself for that than everything else put together!" everyone laughed, and Ginny handed Chloe a glass of champagne, before raising hers to make a toast.

"To Chloe, 'cause she didn't fall flat on her arse!"

"Or my face!" Chloe added, as everyone cried,

"To Chloe!"

As the night wore on, the music changed from a live band to a DJ from the Wizarding Wireless Network playing muggle music, and Chloe was thankful that Rachel kept her distance. In between dances with the other girls, she and George had a brilliant time, chatting and laughing like they hadn't in years. Everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol by this time, and there was a lively party atmosphere. On her way to the bar with Hermione, Chloe spotted Angelina and Fred snogging in a corner, and pointed the pair out to Hermione with glee.

"Lookit them two Hermione! What's the bet that they'll be goin' home together tonight?" she giggled. Hermione looked around wildly, not realising what Chloe was referring to in her drunken state.

"Oof, look its Fred'n'Angelina! Thas what you needs to do to George, just grab 'im an snog 'im Clo!" Chloe giggled again.

"Maybe I will! But only if you grabs Ronald Weasley an snogs him!" Hermione giggled stumbling slightly, and grabbing a table for support.

"I wish I could, I do. But he don't love me Clo, he loves Lavender Brown!" Chloe stopped, and turned to face Hermione, who walked straight into her.

"Don't be stupid, he's like, proper obsessed with you!"

The girls got their drinks, and stumbled back to the table, to find Angelina sat there with a smug smile.

"Fred's gone to get me some drinks! He's a very, very good kisser." she said seriously, before turning to George. "You, when are you just gonna snog Chloe? She looks lush, don't she?" Chloe turned crimson at Angelina's words, but couldn't help but smile when George looked around the room wildly and stuttered,

"Um, she looks, um, gorgeous, and um, well, I might, if she doesn't mind, well…"

At that point, Ginny pushed Chloe so she fell into George's lap, and they looked at each other in shock for a moment, their faces turning redder by the second, before turning in opposite directions.

"Pfft!" Ginny exhaled, "Bloody 'ell, you two is useless!" Fred walked over to the table carrying drinks for himself and Angelina, wearing the same smug smile as her.

"Ooh look, they're actually touching!" he cooed in George and Chloe's direction.

"I feel a bit funny," Hermione said, her face a delicate shade of green, "in fact, I feel a bit sick." Chloe heaved herself out of George's lap, and took hold of Hermione's arm.

"C'mon you, I'll take you to the loo." Angelina and Ginny followed, somewhat unsteadily, arms linked, singing along to the song playing.

When they reached the toilet, Hermione splashed her face and drank some water straight from the tap.

"Haha! You can tell she's drunk," Ginny hiccoughed, "she'd never, ever do that if she weren't!" The water settled Hermione's stomach, and she wasn't sick. As they left the toilet, they bumped into Rachel.

"Chloe," she sneered, "drowning your sorrows, is it?" Chloe looked bemused.

"What sorrows? I don't have any sorrows, do I Ange?" she asked, looking genuinely confused. Angelina giggled.

"Nope, none!" she sang, "George loves you, and you loves him, and yous gonna get married an have little tiny babies and stuff!"

"Hardly," Rachel replied, "I think it's pathetic really, the way you're chasing him. Though I must admit, I find it funny that you're after my sloppy seconds."

"She ain't," Hermione broke in, "she had him 'fore you did!"

"And how did you work that one out?" It was Ginny who spoke this time, sounding highly amused.

"Well, she had him at Bill an Fleur's wedding, didn't she? And you did not!" Rachel's face turned red with a combination of alcohol and anger.

"Don't tell such stupid lies, I was the first person he slept with!" she spat. Chloe giggled. "What do you think you're laughing at?"

"You!" she cried. "You call me pathetic, but you're the sad one really. Oh, all this time you thought that you had him first. I can't believe he never told you!"

"Your whole relationship was liesh!" Angelina slurred, before adding, "I've never loved George more!" At that comment, all four girls burst into peals of laughter and walked past Rachel, and were still giggling when they reached the table.

"What're you laughing at missus?" George asked Chloe. She leant over, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're fab George, you really is!"

"Why?" he asked. Chloe said nothing, but giggled.

"You just made her night," Hermione said, "'Ere, is there no more sham-pag-knee?"


	14. Nobody Else

-1**Disclaimer - Not mine, blah, blah!**

Nobody Else

As it got later, Chloe danced with Remus, Ron, Harry and Fred twice, as well as the girls. She noticed that Rachel spent her time either giving Chloe dirty looks or hanging onto George in a rather desperate fashion.

"Look at her! He doesn't really give a shit about her, does 'e?" Angelina crowed, pointing quite blatantly at Rachel, who retaliated by making an obscene hand gesture in their direction. After dancing for six songs straight Chloe begged to be allowed to sit down, because her feet were killing her. The girls grudgingly agreed, on the grounds that she sat down for one song only, then rejoined them on the dance floor.

"Ah, Chloe," Rachel purred as she collapsed into a seat next to George's, "Here's my chance to prove how sad you really are. George, darling, you didn't really sleep with Chloe at Bill and Fleur's wedding, did you?" she asked, clearly confident he would say no.

"Yeah, I did." Rachel's eyes widened, and she squawked in indignation.

"I cannot believe you never told me!" She shouted. "You _lied_ to me for the whole time!"

"No I never," George said, "I never once said that I hadn't slept with Clo."

"But you told me I was the first one, the only one!"

"No I never," he replied, sounding thoroughly bored, "you just assumed."

"You shouldn't just assume stuff Rach," Chloe added, "you just end up looking stupid!"

"Well, you let me believe it, and that's as good as lying!" Rachel huffed. George rolled his eyes.

"Rachel, shut up and bugger off, eh?" Rachel opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

"Well, you were crap in bed anyway." she sneered, before stalking off.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" Chloe shouted after her. George blushed slightly, and cleared his throat before asking,

"Really?" Chloe smiled shyly, and nodded. Just then, a familiar song started to play.

_My love throws me like a rubber ball_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"Fancy a dance Clo?" he asked, holding out his hand. Chloe wordlessly took his hand, and led him to the dance floor, and he pulled her close to him.

"Y'know, I actually went into muggle London and bought a copy of this song," George murmured into her hair, "played it constantly after you left."

"I haven't listened to it since the wedding," Chloe confessed, instantly sobered by the look in his eyes, "it reminded me too much of you, and then once Mum and Dad died, it got even worse. Dad loved U2." She took a deep breath, before adding, "I'm sorry I never said goodbye George. It would have been way too hard after everything."

_She won't catch me or break my fall_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead_

_But in this I'm a rain cloud_

_You know she likes a dry kind of love_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"S'alright." he said, "I understand. I always thought this song completely summed us up though. Even down to the eyes thing. I wish I'd said something though, before I mean." Chloe looked up at George, her heart racing.

"_Is he finally going to say it?"_ she thought to herself.

"Something like what?" she breathed, terrified that the answer might not be the one she wanted. George took several deep breaths, and Chloe's heart sank.

"_Nope, I've missed that boat."_

"Like, I'm totally, crazy in love with you, and I always have been Clo. Since I was about twelve. I totally understand that you're not, but I had to…"

"Shut up George. What about Rachel?"

_I'm losing you_

_I'm losing you yeah_

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_

George said nothing, searching for the right thing to say. Now was not the time to mess things up.

"What about her?" he asked cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell her about, well, what happened?"

"Why should I have? You broke my heart when you left Clo. I know how much being an auror means to you, I'm not blaming you," he said, before she could object, "but at the time, when you left, I was, well, I was fucked."

_I wanted to run but she made me crawl_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Eternal fire, she turned me to straw_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_You know I got black eyes_

_But they burn so brightly for her_

_This is a blind kind of love_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"I'm so sorry George, when I came back that weekend, I wanted to tell you, but Rachel was there and I thought that it didn't mean anything to you, that it was just sex."

"Wanted to tell me what?" Chloe stopped dancing, and looked straight at him, the humour evident in her eyes.

"Do I have to say it? You know I'm crap with all that feelings shite." George smiled.

"Yes, you do."

_I'm losing you_

_Oh, oh I'm losing you_

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_

"I love you George. I do. Always have, always will I reckon."

"What about Ben?" he asked, turning the tables.

"He was wicked," Chloe sighed, "but it wasn't anything compared to what I felt, fell, for you. We were both crazy about someone else; I think it was a sort of mutual comfort thing. And a possible screw you to both of you!" she added, smiling. "But with Rachel, I mean, you're not going to turn 'round and decide that you're actually in love with her are you? This isn't just a case of wanting what you can't have?"

_Blue eyed boy meets a brown eyed girl_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_You can sew it up but you still see the tear_

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead_

_But in this I'm a rain cloud_

_Ours is a stormy kind of love_

"Not a chance. I love you Clo, always have."

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"Just me?"

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

"Just you. Nobody else, I swear."

"Good. Now shut up and kiss me!"

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_

Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, were also dancing together, when Ginny noticed George and Chloe kissing. She giggled.

"About bloody time!" Harry looked bemused.

"What Gin?" Then he noticed the pair. "Oh! Yeah, definitely." Ginny tried to catch Hermione's eye to point it out to her, and saw her and Ron locked in a similar embrace. She smiled, tonight certainly was going well. As Harry spun her, she caught Fred and Angelina sat together, his arm slung around her shoulder, smiling at Chloe and George, and looking particularly cosy themselves.

"Well, there's a lot of coupling off tonight ain't there?" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, great, isn't it?" Ginny replied.

"I'll tell you the best bit," Harry said, "take a look at Rachel's face!"

_Oh, oh the sweetest thing_


	15. Epilogue

-1**Disclaimer - Nope, still not J.K!**

**A/N - Well, this is it folks! It's been fun while it lasted. I couldn't resist doing this chapter; I guess I'm just evil at heart!**

Epilogue

Just over a year after the ball, Rachel was eating breakfast in her kitchen. As she was gazing absently out of the window, she noticed an unfamiliar owl soaring towards her house.

"_That's odd," _she thought, frowning, _"who could that be off?"_

The pecked at the window, and she got up to open it. The owl flew in and sat on the counter, holding out its leg, where a roll of parchment addressed to Rachel in cursive script was tied. She untied the letter, and the owl hooted softly and flew off. She unrolled the parchment, and read it in stunned silence.

_Mr. & Mrs Arthur Weasley would like to invite_

_Rachel Johansson_

_To the wedding of their son_

_George Samuel Weasley_

_and_

_Chloe Andromeda Thomas_

Rachel didn't read any further, and threw the invitation onto the kitchen table.

"_I suppose I deserved that."_ she thought ruefully.

She never heard from them again.


End file.
